Talk:Mending Grip
Another heal for Weapon Spammers along with Wielder's Boon? The Paintballer (T/ ) dismiss for rts, but without divine favour and a pre-req which only one person on your team will be able to provide realistically. Why is the recharge so long? I'm reckon I'm prepared to pay the spirit/mobility price for access to fomf still. Phool 22:37, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :this skill heals close to dismiss, however dismiss unconditionally removes conditions while this does not. the conditionals on the two skills were flip flopped. --Shadowcrest 22:40, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::I hadn't noticed that. On dismiss I think it's quite arguable which effect is preferable to have unconditional but on this I'd say the condition removal is definitely more important than the heal, of which rts have many fairly similar in the same line (unlike direct heals in prot). Phool 22:43, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Strangely, this looks a lot like the healing skills rits had before Restoration was buffed. Its comparable with Mend Body and Soul at Factions-release. Nowadays, Mend Body and Soul heals much more, casts quicker and recharges quicker. The only thing you could say against Mend Body and Soul is that its condition is slightly more difficult to achieve (arguably), but for that it can remove several conditions at once (and even quite a lot if you have a spiritspammer in the party). The only situation in which Mending Grip could be preferred over Mend Body and Soul is when you have no spirits at all in the party. And then there are still better condition removals for rits. I think Mending Grip should be on a similar level to Mend Body and Soul and thus suggest a considerable buff A.Saturnus 05:12, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :At the very least, the heal should be much higher. The conditional for MBaS is not that hard to achieve, and it beats this skill in terms of heal, cast and recharge. Even if you don't have spirits around, MBaS is preferable for the actual heal efficiency and good recharge. --Kale Ironfist 05:56, 8 August 2007 (CDT) New Mending Warrior!!! Add your Candy Cane weapon of choice, and there you go:P PvEreanor 11:39, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :: I just found a use for this skill!! 330 Vengeful Spirit Bonder UW HM solo Condition remover =D Majnore, 05:16, 12 August 2007 (CDT) I just tried this skill. It is awful. I think the main buff that would help would be, add +health if they are affected by a weapon spell, lower recharge to 4s, and MAYBE cut cast time to 3/4s --Wingspantt 12:13, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :You mean Wielder's Boon? - Ayumbhara 10:16, 10 September 2007 (CDT) It would be close to wielders boon then. but right now this is nearly useless, im still waiting for anet to make the first skill balance since eye of the north but since they balanced the skills before eye of the north came out im not sure how long i must wait for this to be useful, maybe it never will --Cursed Angel 18:45, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think he means that you just suggested making, essentially, a copy of wielders boon with condition removal. 04:48, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well, let's see. Its weaker to Mend Body and Soul in every way possible, except that weapon spells are an easier condition to fulfill than having a spirit around, which doesn't justify the longer recharge, casting time, and much lower health gain...oh yeah, needs a buff. -- 20:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC)